Caecelia Herriot
Caecelia Herriot (nee Kross; b. 12 Oct 1067) is a halfling woman, daughter of Krieger and Isabel Kross. She is the sister of John, Zelda, Booker and Elizabeth, wife of Ceodore, mother of Vesperia, aunt of Albend, Hyacinth, Ciaran KrossCiaran, Seraphina, Robin and Adelaide, and cousin of the Woodalls. She is a Dark Mage, and was kidnapped by Ambersight Elves at a young age, making her a Changeling. Biography Early life Born in October of 1067 to Isabel and Krieger Kross, Caecelia was their second child after their son John. Caecelia and her parents lived in relative peace for only five days before her family was targeted by Ambersight Confessors and she was kidnapped. Her father gave chase, but the Confessors disappeared. Her mother was enraged to learn that she was abducted due to his continuing assassin work, and vowed to have no more children. Life as an Ambersight Elf Caecelia was raised to believe that she was an Ambersight Elf, despite her brown eyes and rounded ears. She was bullied mercilessly by her peers, but quickly learned to defend herself using basic dark spells. Her "adoptive" family were presumably wealthy and of the Ambersight nobility, considering she was kidnapped by Confessors. As a young woman, she married Ceodore Herriot, a Confessor. Shortly afterward, she was told she was a Changeling whose parents abandoned her. She promptly went in search of her birth parents in order to get revenge. Defection from the Ambersight Upon reaching Cartham City, Caecelia and Ceodore easily located her parents, Isabel and Krieger Kross, who were popular members of the community. She was immediately recognized by both of her parents, as she resembled her older brother John. Though she was initially cold and angry toward her family, she quickly changed her attitude when she learned her sister Zelda was the prophesized Peacebringer and that her parents did not abandon her, but she was kidnapped. Though Isabel wanted her to live within the city, Zelda convinced her to live in Graywater Marsh. In 1084 Caecelia gave birth to their only child, Vesperia. Because Zelda had been crowned Queen of Cartham, Caecelia and Ceodore were able to provide Vesperia with an excellent education at the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School. Caecelia was known to work dark magic and research Carthian history, and was visited by several mages throughout the years. The Great War Physical appearance Caecelia has long, curly black hair tied up into many ponytails. She has large, dark brown eyes, pale skin and a tiny body. She usually dresses in black, greens and purples, and hardly ever smiles. Caecelia is widely considered to heavily resemble her elder brother, John. Etymology Caecelia is a form of Cecilia, the Latinate feminine form of the Roman family name "Caecilius", which was derived from "caecus", meaning "blind". Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel". Herriot is an Anglo-Scottish surname. It has at least three possible origins. If Scottish, it is locational from the lands of Heriot in the county of Midlothian, near to Edinburgh. If English, it can again be locational, but in this case from the village of Herriard in Hampshire. Thirdly the surname can be derived from the pre-medieval given name "Henric", later Henry, a Germanic personal name of the pre-7th century and composed of the elements "haim", meaning "home" and "ric", meaning power. Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kross Family Category:Soldner Family Category:Humans Category:Dryads Category:Changelings Category:Dark Mages Category:Married Individuals Category:Bullies Category:1067 births Category:House Herriot Category:Halflings